1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antenna, more particularly to an antenna device for a receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional antenna device 6 adapted for use with a receiver 5 (e.g., a wireless access point). The conventional antenna device 6 comprises a connecting component 61 adapted to be connected to the receiver 5, and an antenna 62. The antenna 62 includes a coupling section 621 connected pivotally to the connecting component 61, and a transceiver section 622 extending from the coupling section 621. The transceiver section 622 of the antenna 62 can be moved to a certain position for a relatively high quality of transmission and reception by rotating the coupling section 621 of the antenna 62 relative to the connecting component 61.
However, since the coupling section 621 of the antenna 62 is positioned relative to the connecting component 61 sorely through the friction force therebetween, and since wear between the coupling section 621 and the connecting component 61 will gradually weaken the friction force therebetween, the coupling section 621 will eventually lose its ability to be positioned firmly relative to the connecting component 61 after long-term use, thereby resulting in a relatively short service life of the conventional antenna device 6.